


KJ smut

by Mstevenson



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Biting, Bondage, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, blowjob, well maybe a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 04:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mstevenson/pseuds/Mstevenson
Summary: There's not much to say about this besides it's the result of scrolling through my tumblr feed. Very NSFW.Disclaimer: Warcraft and all associated with the game belongs to Blizzard.





	KJ smut

"How did you get here?" The tall red demon asks flaming his wings but not turning to look at the elf standing behind him.

"You're on Azeroth and not very well hidden, I killed your little guards and walked right up." She answers seeming a lot less fearful than one maybe should be.

"What did you want?" He finally turns to face her. "Why do you look at me like that?"

She takes several steps forward so they are barely inches from each other.

"You try my patience woman."

"Yet I'm still not dead," she smirks taking a step even closer. Her foot lightly touching his hoof and her small hand touches his exposed thigh. "I remember fighting you in the Sunwell, I was always curious."

His tail begins flicking mind reeling as to what this small elfen woman could possibly be planning.

Her hand begins slowly gliding upwards till it eventually touches the edge of his clothes, "show me what it could be like Kil'jaeden."

He makes an agitated sound before hoisting her off the floor and launching into the air. If he was to have a new plaything he might as well make her comfortable on his ship till she was no longer of use. 

None of the others question him about his new prisoner who just watched him as he carried her to deposit her in his room. 

"And what shall I do to please my Master?" She coos at him yet seems completely serious.

He touches a finger to her mouth for a short second, "open."

She does as told licking her lips for a moment first. Immediately her mouth and throat are filled by him. Humming at the sensation she allows him to guide her head up and down by her long braid, which was wrapped around his wrist. Not that she could fight it if she had wanted to.

Briefly he did wonder how he managed to fit in her mouth, not that it mattered, her tongue and the noises she made were pleasing him more than any of his other slaves had. He should probably reward her for this. The thought was only solidified in his mind when both her hands went to play with his balls. With a grunt he empties all his seed into her throat. 

She blinks up at him when he pulls back looking pleased as he was. 

"You are a strange one woman, but I suppose you may stay."

Her head goes down in submission but he does not miss the small smirk she wears from his words. "Of course Master."

The way she purrs the title sends pleasure right through him. Turning from her as an idea crosses his mind he makes a point to smack her check with his tail. 

He leaves the room only long enough to walk to a storage room and retrieve some rope. Seeing her looking so submissive with her head bowed to him he wanted her completely at his mercy.

"Lay down," he barks when he enters the room once more. 

Her eyes catch the rope in his hand so she puts her limbs out like an X for him to tie her to the bed posts. 

It was his turn to smirk at her reaction. Still it pleased him and concerned him that she seemed to guess exactly what he would want without instruction. His underlings could not even do so most of the time.

The way she just willingly let's him tie one wrist then the other followed by her ankles is almost too easy. Stepping back to inspect his handiwork proves how right he was in his imaginings, but there was one thing missing. He reaches for her dress and rips it in half. The little elf had not even a scrap of clothes on her body under her robe, she looks delicious.

"Are you just going to stare at me?" 

"I may," he answers stalking around to the other side of the bed and running a finger over the long scar covering her ribcage. 

"You gave that to me," she states.

He traces it again now trying to place this little sip of a woman. He met many elves back when he tried to enter Azeroth through the Sunwell but few had survived.

"When we retreated. One of your claws caught my side ripped the robe and my skin. You nearly killed me, if our healer had been less competent you probably would have." 

"What that still does not explain," he drags his nails over her stomach and chest teasingly, "is why you decided to seek me out."

"Since you touched me then I have wanted you. The way your claws and skin felt it was," she trails off trying to find the right words.

He uses her distraction to climb onto her.

"It was," she tries to continue when she feels his cock touch her, "hard to describe." 

"Try," he requests amused by her reaction. 

"Like you were burning me and," she pants as he rubs back and forth over her soaked core too lightly, "it just all went straight to my center begging for more."

He rams into her before she can continue. "Is this what you wanted?" 

"Yes!" Her scream echos around the room. Her hips raising to meet his and arms struggling against their binds.

The tentacles on his neck stretch out and wrap around each of her breasts. The tips rub over her already hard nipples while it cuts into her skin. 

She climaxes almost embarrassingly quick but he keeps pounding into her.

His mouth connects with her arm and he bites her hard drawing whimpers from her. A second bite makes her buck into him and by the third she felt tight enough to cum once more. 

He let his own seed fill her as her muscles began milking him once more. Pulling out before he was done he rested his dick on her stomach as a few more spurt shot out coating her glistening skin.

"Sleep," he commands the already exhausted elf. Getting off of her he snaps each rope in half and leaves her there. 

With a final glance at her he pulls his clothes back on and leaves her there knowing she would get into no trouble. As a precaution he locks the door to his quarters. 

Having already proven she was pleasing he was secure in his decision to keep this newest toy.


End file.
